This invention is for a configurable cart system having a first accessory receiving base apparatus that has a perimeter rim for receiving and securely mounting a variety of cart accessories. This system ideally has at least one second accessory receiving frame positioned above the first accessory receiving base frame having a like configured perimeter rim for receiving a variety of accessories where the accessory receiving frame receiving rim has a mounting portion configured to receive and securely affix a variety of accessories so that a user can easily modify said cart system and where the system will enable the cart to provide a variety of orientations, configurations and permutations to a user for various applications and uses.
One of the problems associated with existing cart systems is that they are fixed and set in one orientation or configuration. The conventional cart systems provide for a cart with a fixed shelf, or a fixed basket, or a fixed glass hanger, fixed drawers, fixed shoe hanger or whatever configuration is desired by the manufacturer. The existing cart systems do not allow a user to rearrange different components or accessories, reorient the accessories or change out different platforms. In other words, the known systems have a variety of shelves, or cutting blocks, or hangers, but all of these are components that are fixed in a set position and the user is unable to change out the accessories to make different configurations and thus there is no way to adjust or change the original orientation of the platforms of the cart. The user is stuck with the original cart configuration and is unable to adjust, modify, or change the original cart system orientation. The user was also unable to add or change the cart configuration. There are no accessories for different uses and different purposes. Because of this limited adjustability the user is forced to purchase or obtain different carts for different uses instead of being able to purchase one cart frame and then have a variety of accessories to add to and to modify the cart. Having to purchase multiple cart systems is costly, is inconvenient and is environmentally unfriendly.